For the Love of a Child
by Torankusu
Summary: What was Piccolo thinking those last fateful moments of the Cell game?


For the Love of a Child  
A Dragon Ball Vignette  
by Torankusu Senshi  
  
We can only simply stare on in awe as Gohan, quiet and unassuming Son Gohan, stands tall, resembling his now deceased father, more than any child has ever had a right to, and fights for his planet. Fights for us all. The gentle child, he has been through so much, and yet he fights. The monster Cell stands across from him, the portrait of unadulterated evil, between the two of them a battler of power like I could have never imagined. There was no way we could have even guessed it would come to this, back when the boy Trunks came from the future to kill Freeza and warn us of our own dark future. And yet, if Gohan, yet a child, doesn't prevail, this future will end quicker than Trunks' ever would. For Cell has had enough taking chances, he is going to destroy us all. And the only one with the strength to oppose him is a boy.  
  
As the two blue beams of massive power collide, tearing up the landscape, the Earth trembles beneath us. I can vaguely sense and hear the forms of Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Kuririn behind me. They are nursemaiding the probably dead Trunks, and the toy girl Juuhachigou. We should have known Cell would never be defeated so simply. The fool Vegeta is off to the side, quietly awaiting his own death. Some proud and great saiyajin prince he turned out to be, in the end. He only served as a hindrance to a small child. If we die Vegeta, here and now, if Gohan fails to save us from the fate Cell will deliver, it is partly your fault.   
  
Partly all of ours.  
  
I should have killed Cell the moment I laid eyes on him, back when I was stronger than him, instead of waiting to hear his past. The machine Juurokugou should have done the same. Kuririn should have shut off Juuhachigou when he had the chance, instead of letting his petty crush endanger the entire world. Vegeta should have killed Cell, instead of actually helping him acheive his perfect form. Gohan should have had more control of himself, and delivered the final blow when we told him to.   
  
Should have, should have.  
  
Because of this, we lost Son Gokuu. He may have been weaker than his son, but he was a great warrior and man, nevertheless. Without him, we're lost. I would take more time to mourn, but I cannot help but have my thoughts drawn to Gohan. How does he feel about this? The boy surely blames himself for his father's death. His entire soul is probably still screaming at himself for it. Even if he survives this, that is something that is going to remain with him for his entire life. He had finally achieved the level of power he needed to save the world, those he loved. And yet with such power, he turned into the thing he had fought so hard against. Now, with a handicap, he must face an even stronger Cell, and he must do it alone. Everything is resting solely on him. Poor child, all he ever truly wanted to do was be a scholar, to live out his days in relative peace.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
The first friend I ever had. I took the boy in to train him, to use him as a tool to help me conquer the world and defeat the saiyajin. I was still the demon king. He loved me, anyway. I sacrificed my own life to protect his. The only friend I ever had, and what do I do? Watch. Like the many fools beside me, I have failed my friend when he needs me. Little Gohan is left alone.  
  
No.  
  
I will not stand for it. Gohan may be by far the strongest among us, but he is yet a child. A child not redy to deal with such burdens alone, by himself. He needs a friend. Me. I allow the white hot flames of my own power to overcome me with determination. I probably will not be able to do any good. I will, in all likelihood, perish along side Gohan. But if me and him do perish, it will not be because I had sat and watched quietly. It will not be because Gohan did not have a friend in his hour of need. I allow myself a small smile.  
  
"I'll stand with you, Gohan." 


End file.
